


Blue

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [123]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Larrysworlss: Harry jako jakiś tam szlachcic przygarnia z ulicy uroczego kociaka. I po tym zdarzeniu w jego posiadłości dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Cały czas słyszy kroki człowieka. W końcu okazuje się, że ten kot jest też zmiennokształtnym i H zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej (L to kot). Napisałabym ci więcej ale brak czasu.





	Blue

Pogoda tego wieczoru nie dopisywała. Niebo pokryły czarne chmury - sprawiając, że było jeszcze ciemniej - które były przyczyną ulewy. Harry miał wrażenie, że wystarczy kilka sekund, aby kompletnie by przemókł.   
\- Może jednak zostaniesz? – stał na gangu posiadłości, swojego przyjaciela Nialla i oboje obserwowali to co działo się przed nimi.  
\- Nie – westchnął – Muszę wracać – nie uśmiechało mu się to, ale nie chciał siedzieć na głowie przyjacielowi i jego świeżo upieczonemu małżonkowi.   
\- W porządku – poklepał Stylesa po plecach. Ten skinął mu głową i biegiem pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od czekającego już pojazdu. Wszedł szybko do środka, opadając na fotel i odgarniając kilka mokrych kosmyków z twarzy.   
Powóz podskakiwał na dróżce, wiatr świszczał w szczelinach pojazdu, a deszcz uderzał o dach. Pomimo tego, że wiele osób miałoby problem zasnąć w takich warunkach, Harry czuł, jak powoli przysypia. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie pozwalało się odprężyć. Nie przejmował się tym, że mógłby zasnąć w powozie. Wiedział, że gdy dojadą na miejsce, Liam – jego woźnica, obudzi go.   
Był bliski snu, gdy poczuł mocne szarpnięcie. Jego ciało zostało rzucone na bok, mocniej uderzając o drewnianą ścianę. Zatrzymali się i pomimo ulewy, która ciągle panowała, Harry opuścił powóz.   
\- Co się stało? – spojrzał na Liama, który schodził ze swojego miejsca.   
\- Coś leży na drodze – wskazał dłonią konkretne miejsce, a Styles podążył za nią wzrokiem. Jednak z powodu ciemności i deszczu, ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec. Słabe światło latarni nic nie dawało. Harry zbliżył się do tego czegoś, odkrywając, że to kot. Ciemna kulka leżała na środku drogi, trzęsąc się z zimna - była przemoknięta.   
\- Chodź tu maluchu – sięgnął po kota, przyciągając do swojej piersi i chowając pod płaszczem – Jedziemy dalej – krzyknął do Liama, nim wsiadł ponownie do pojazdu. Powóz ruszył, a Harry wyjął zwierzaka z pod płaszcza, kładąc go obok siebie – Już dobrze – mruczał, głaszcząc mokre futerko kota – Nie mógłbym cię tam zostawić. Zabieram cię ze sobą. Umyjemy cię, wysuszymy i damy coś zjeść. Co ty na to? – słysząc ciche mruczenie, uznał to jako zgodę.   
Może to była nagła, nieprzemyślana decyzja, w końcu posiadanie zwierzaka to odpowiedzialność, ale nie mógł go tam zostawić samego. Uwielbiał zwierzęta, zwłaszcza koty i musiał pomóc temu maluchowi.   
*****  
\- Harry! – ledwo przekroczył próg posiadłości, jak obok niego pojawiła się Grace. Była to starsza kobieta - siwiejące włosy miała upięte, ubrana była niebieską sukienkę z fartuchem przewiązanym w pasie. Pracowała w kuchni, w posiadłości Stylesów, już gdy Harry był mały. Po śmierci rodziców kędzierzawego została z nim. Zielonookim uwielbiał ją, zresztą z wzajemnością. Grace traktowała mężczyznę jak syna. Jako jedyna mogła zwracać się do niego po imieniu – Jak ty wyglądasz? – podeszła do niego pomagając mu pozbyć się mokrego płaszcza – Rose – zwróciła się do dziewczyn, która stała przy schodach – Proszę przygotować ciepłą kąpiel dla pana – dziewczyna skinęła głową i chciała odejść, ale zatrzymał ją głos Harry’ego.  
\- Rose, przygotuj też kąpiel, dla naszego gościa – uniósł dłonie, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę kobiet na kota, którego trzymał – Grace mogłabyś mu coś przygotować?  
\- Oczywiście, tobie też coś zrobię.  
\- Nie trzeba – zawołał za kobietą, która już zmierzała do kuchni – Jadłem u Nialla – zastanawiał się po co to mówił. Wiedział, że kucharka i tak go nie posłucha.   
Półtorej godziny później siedział w swojej komnacie, na dużym fotelu. W kominku palił się ogień, ogrzewając pomieszczenie. Cieszył się przyjemnym ciepłem, podczas gdy na zewnątrz ciągle szalała ulewa. Na jego kolanach drzemał kot. Po tym, jak został umyty i wysuszony, zauważył, że ma szarą sierść, z białym brzuszkiem i skarpetkami na łapkach. Do tego miał piękne, błękitne oczy. Wydawały się takie inne, takie bardziej ludzkie. Jakby ten zwierzak mógłby zrozumieć wszystko co Harry mówi i robi.   
\- Jak cię nazwać? – głaskał zwierzaka, który cicho mruczał – Co? Może…Blue? Tak, pasuje co ciebie, do twoich oczu.  
*****  
Powoli wybudził się ze snu, w pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi i co rzeczywiście go obudziło. Dopiero, gdy jego umysł się rozjaśnił, usłyszał ciche skrzypienie podłogi. Ulewa już dawno się skończyła, uciszyło się za oknem i teraz skrzypienie podłogi było jednym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się usłyszeć. Uniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając po pokoju. Nic, a raczej nikogo nie widział, a hałasy, jakby dochodziły z korytarza. Nie przejął się tym za bardzo, myśląc, że ktoś ze służby krąży po domu. Zauważył brak Blue na łóżku, ale nie zainteresował się tym zbytnio. Najwyraźniej spał na fotelu, przy kominku. Ponownie, wygodnie się ułożył, szczelniej okrywając kołdrą i chwilę później spał.   
Następnego dnia rozmawiał ze służbą na temat nocnych wędrówek. Nikt jednak się nie przyznał, wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że spali i nie chodzili po domu. Ostatecznie Harry doszedł do wniosku, że musiało mu się zdawać. Szybko jednak porzucił tę myśl.  
Kolejnej nocy, ponownie słyszał kroki. I następnej, i następnej, i następnej. Za każdym razem, kogokolwiek by spytał, odpowiadał, że to nie on i nic nie słyszeli. Po tygodniu tych tajemniczych kroków, postanowił sam sprawdzić co się dzieje.   
Specjalnie nie poszedł spać, tylko czuwał, nasłuchując kroków. Przez cały czas dzielnie towarzyszył mu Blue. Spał zwinięty w kłębek na jednej z wolnych poduszek. Odkąd Harry sprowadził go do domu, był jego ciągłym towarzyszem. Praktycznie wszędzie za nim chodził. Dlatego też zielonooki był zaskoczony, gdy budził się w nocy, a kot spał (jak zakładał Harry) na fotelu. Więc był zdziwiony, gdy tę noc spędził z nim w łóżku.   
Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, nie potrafiąc dłużej wytrzymać. Tej nocy nie usłyszał kroków, więc może to wszystko było majakami sennymi.   
Jednak kolejnej nocy, gdy się przebudził, ponownie słyszał czyjeś kroki. Nawet się nie zastanawiał nad tym, co robi. Poderwał się z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się w stronę, z której jego zdaniem dochodziły kroki. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do częściowej ciemności, więc nie miał problemu z poruszaniem się.   
Wyszedł zza rogu i przy oknie dostrzegł niską postać.  
\- Kim jesteś? – warknął, zbliżając się obcego. Nie bał się. Nieznajomy wydawał się dużo drobniejszy od niego, więc uznał, że sobie poradzi. Nie wyglądało jakby był uzbrojony. Wręcz przeciwni, im był bliżej, tym lepiej dostrzegał, że nieznajomy był nagi. Widział, że wpatruje się w niego, a jego ciało lekko się trzęsie – Kim jesteś? – wycedził, pchając mniejsze ciało na ścianę.   
\- Harry – pisnął chłopak, krzywiąc się, gdy jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą. Odsunął się lekko, zdekoncentrowany, kiedy okazało się, że obcy znał jego imię.   
\- Skąd znasz moje imię? – warknął.  
\- T-to ja – chłopak wydawał się przestraszony agresywnym nastawieniem Stylesa.   
\- Ja czyli kto? – warczał, ponownie przyciskając drobniejsze ciało, mocniej do ściany.   
\- L-Louis – zmarszczył brwi, nie znał, żadnego Louisa – znaczy się Blue – poprawił się.  
Nie możliwe, przecież Blue był kotem. A przed nim ewidentnie stoi młody chłopak. Jednak wtedy spojrzał w oczy – piękne błękitne oczy, które oświetlały promienie księżyca. Znał je, znał te oczy.  
\- Blue? – odsunął się, czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący po jego plecach. Co tu się działo.  
\- To ja – z niedowierzaniem obserwował jak pomiędzy roztrzepanymi włosami pojawia się para uszu, a z tyłu, długi ogon – Jestem Louis, ale ty nazwałeś mnie Blue – i nagle, zamiast młodego chłopaka, przed Harrym stał kot, a dokładniej Blue.  
*****  
\- Dobra, mów o co chodzi – usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o poduszki. Louis siedział na jego drugim końcu, ubrany w jedną z koszul Stylesa. Mężczyzna nie czuł się komfortowo będąc w pobliżu nagiego chłopaka. Zwłaszcza tak pięknego chłopaka – Kim jesteś?  
\- Jestem hybrydą – podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i owinął je ramionami – Pół człowiek, pół kot. Potrafię zmienić się w kota, mogę również tylko częściowo się zmienić. W sensie mam ludzką postać, ale pozostają mi uszy i ogon, a mogę wyglądać w pełni jak człowiek. Od kilku miesięcy tułałem się od miasta do miasta, głównie pod postacią kota. Było szybciej i łatwiej było przetrwać. Szukałem swojego miejsca, szukałem domu. Gdy mnie znalazłeś, byłem wykończony. Nie miałem siły iść dalej, więc leżałem tam i czekałem na to co się wydarzy.   
\- A gdzie wcześniej mieszkałeś? Gdzie twoja rodzina?   
\- Nie mam – pokręcił głową, markotniejąc – Rodzice nie żyją, siostrami zajęła się matka mojego ojczyma. Nigdy mnie nie lubiła, więc zostałem sam. Nie miałem nic. Próbowałem znaleźć pracę, ale nikt nie chciał mnie zatrudnić.   
\- Boże…ile masz lat?  
\- 17, ale od pięciu lat podróżuję.  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Był tak bardzo młody, kiedy stracił dom i musiał sobie sam radzić. Był dzieckiem.   
\- Dlaczego nie pokazałeś mi kim jesteś, gdy cię przygarnąłem?  
\- Bałem się – wzruszył ramionami – Bałem, że mnie wyrzucisz. Dlatego za dnia byłem kotem, ale w nocy potrzebowałem przemiany, więc wymykałem się z twojego pokoju i w ludzkiej postaci, spacerowałem po domu. Ludzi różnie reagowali, jak dowiadywali się kim jestem . Głównie strachem i obrzydzeniem. Nie chciałem tracić domu.– Harry widział, jak w niebieskich tęczówkach zaczynają błyszczeć łzy.   
\- I nie stracisz, nie wyrzucę cię – położył dłoń na łydce chłopaka, głaszcząc go – Zostaniesz ze mną.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie wyrzucę cię – uśmiechnął się ciepło do szatyna – W końcu jesteś moim kociakiem – puścił oczko do chłopaka, wywołując tym na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech i rumieńce.  
\- Dziękuję Harry.  
*****  
Pomimo tego, że Harry dobrze przyjął informację kim jest i poczuł ulgą, ciągle tkwił w nim lekki strach i niepewność. Styles przecież nie mieszkał sam, miał służbę i nawet jeśli podlegali mężczyźnie, bał się jak zareagują na prawdę o szatynie. Chciał, aby go polubili, chciał, aby byli dla niego mili sami z siebie, a nie dla tego, że zielonooki im każe.   
Na szczęście nie miał się czego obawiać. Wszyscy przyjęli go ciepło i wiedział, że są szczerzy w stosunku do niego. Dostał własny pokój, jednak i tak co noc przychodził do sypialni Stylesa. Czuł się tam znacznie lepiej, więc pod postacią kota przemykał do mężczyzny i zwijał się w kłębek obok niego, na łóżku. W końcu, po dwóch tygodniach ciągłych odwiedzin, Harry uznał, że to Louis nie zostanie na noc w swoim pokoju, więc zaproponował mu, aby hybryda nocował w jego sypialni i jeśli nie chce, nie musi zamieniać się w kota.   
Poniekąd zielonooki robił to również dla siebie. Nie potrafił ukryć przed sobą, ani przez Grace, że powoli, z dnia na dzień, jest coraz bardziej zauroczony szatynem. Zakochuje się w nim. Uwielbiał noce, gdy w swoim łóżku znajdował drobnego chłopaka. Mógł go przytulić, wdychając jego słodki zapach.   
Nie wiedział co czuje do niego Louis. Jednak miał swoje podejrzenia. Wiedział, że nie jest mu obojętny i miał nadzieję, że hybryda odwzajemnia jego uczucia. W końcu postanowił, że domysły mu nie wystarczają. Chce poznać prawdę, chce ją wyznać. Nie przemyślał tego, działał pod wpływem chwili.   
\- Kocham cię, Lou – pocałował czoło szatyna, trzymając go w ramionach. Leżeli na łóżku, w plątaninie swoich kończyn, próbując zasnąć.  
\- Ja ciebie też – wymruczał, ukrywając twarz bardziej w piersi mężczyzny i zaciągając się jego zapachem.   
Szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Stylesa. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że znajdzie miłość w deszczowy dzień, na środku ulicy w postaci kota o niesamowitych, błękitnych oczach, nigdy by nie uwierzył. Życie potrafi zaskakiwać.


End file.
